


Your World

by TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hiatuses ;-;, Human AU, M/M, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic
Summary: (This story is based off another one called 'Show Me Your World' by Kamikaze_Embers)A college student with too much on his hands crosses paths with a person who is bound to the dangerous side of town.A girl who dreams of being a nurse encounters a girl bleeding from several injuries and rushes to help her.A man working in a cafe is startled by a particularly reoccurring visitor who is often only there for a drink and a chat.A sugar-addicted college student finds himself more entranced by the baker than his sweets.A fencing student tries to repeatedly best the other at what they do best.A (Maybe delusional) College Nurse decides to start a partnership with the leader of a gang to get what they want.A young man fascinated by justice decides that chasing after a pickpocket is a great idea.A college student trying to run away from his past meets up again with the people he thought he'd never see again.A helper at a local orphanage believes that the man that keeps coming is only here to visit one of the children, only to be surprised that this wasn't the entire reason(Can't fit anymore lol)





	1. Fascination [B-52 x Brownie]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me Your World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669678) by [Kamikaze_Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers). 



> (This story is based off another one called 'Show Me Your World' by Kamikaze_Embers)
> 
> A college student with too much on his hands crosses paths with a person who is bound to the dangerous side of town.
> 
> A girl who dreams of being a nurse encounters a girl bleeding from several injuries and rushes to help her.
> 
> A man working in a cafe is startled by a particularly reoccurring visitor who is often only there for a drink and a chat.
> 
> A sugar-addicted college student finds himself more entranced by the baker than his sweets.
> 
> A fencing student tries to repeatedly best the other at what they do best.
> 
> A (Maybe delusional) College Nurse decides to start a partnership with the leader of a gang to get what they want. 
> 
> A young man fascinated by justice decides that chasing after a pickpocket is a great idea.
> 
> A college student trying to run away from his past meets up again with the people he thought he'd never see again.
> 
> A helper at a local orphanage believes that the man that keeps coming is only here to visit one of the children, only to be surprised that this wasn't the entire reason
> 
> A lonely girl is tired of the constant fights between her best friends and decides to skip class to get a break only to meet someone like her.
> 
> A teacher's assistant was busy raking in front of the local school he works at when he notices two college students attempting to skip.
> 
> A Docter's assistant at a Psychiatric Hospital gets assigned to a paralyzed man with Major Depressive Disorder and PTSD.
> 
> A student learning to be a historian finds herself stuck with the most irritating girl she has ever met in an elevator, but it's not as bad as she thought it would be.

**NAMES:**

_**Brownie: Brooke 'Machias' Joseph** _

_**Chocolate: Coco Joseph** _

_**B-52: Brian 'Francoise'  Talbot** _

* * *

"Hey, Brooke!" A voice calls out, startling said boy. The sudden surprise had induced the tall pile of thick books in his hands to wobble, forcing him to regain his balance in order to stop them from toppling over. Once Brooke had regained his composure, the college student glanced away, his gaze meeting up with the sight of his older brother, Coco, leaning against a bookshelf with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Coco. What brings you here?" The younger asked, wincing a little due to his arms screaming from the weight of the books. Coco shrugged absentmindedly at the question.

“Checking out a book or two. Seems you are as well. That's quite a lot." The young adult said, motioning his hand towards the towering pile of books. "Here, let me get some of them.” Before Brooke could decline the offer, Coco had already picked up half the books and was making his way to the front desk to check them out. Brooke sighed, exasperatingly but was grateful anyways as be quickly followed his brother.

As the two of them passed the glass doors, something outside caught Brooke's eyes, or more accurately...  **someone**. A guy, maybe a little older than Brooke himself but younger than Coco, was leaning against a motorcycle with his hands in his pockets. His skin is a pale colour, but not alarmingly pale. His hair falls in short almost-white, blonde layers. He has a faded brown scarf ripped at the edges paired nicely with his beige hoodie. He wore torn, light tan, trousers stuffed into light brown laced boots. His left eye was hidden away under an off-white bandage, his one icy blue eye starred deep into Brooke's soul. Noticing that they had just made eye contact, the stranger quickly breaks away.

Brooke couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up a little, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he bumped face first into Coco's back. He didn't expect the sudden force to be strong enough to send him falling on his butt and Coco to stumble forwards, sending the books raining down as three of them even hit him on the head.

“Whoa, Brooke. Are you okay?" Coco quickly asked as he immediately turned around, his voice edged with worry.

"Y-Yeah..." Brooke said slowly, wincing at the pain as he gripped the area he had been hit. Coco kneeled down and parted Brooke's hair apart in order to look at the damage.

"Looks like you've got a bruise forming." He informed as he let the hair go. He quickly stacked the books into two piles to prevent tripping, before getting up. "I'll see if they have any sort of water or ice pack. I'll be right back. Don't move.” He orders as he leaves to confront the librarian at the front desk.

Brooke's gaze shifts from his brother to the glass doors. The flame of hope in him dies when he sees that the stranger he caught staring at him earlier was no longer there. A part of him wishes that he somehow got the chance to know him, although, a feeling in his chest told him that he was familiar.

* * *

The feeling of wind whizzing past him as he rode down the street was a feeling that Brian loved, it made him feel like he was soaring through the sky... like he was free. Alas, it really is nothing more than a feeling, a fantasy. He knows he'll never be free, that he'll never feel normal, the fact he knew that always made the feeling bitter... but he learned to live with that, besides, he had a new feeling that made him feel better.

'New' isn't necessarily accurate, in fact, he had first uncovered this feeling about a month ago. Yet every time he felt it, it always felt as if it was the very first time. That feeling was one cloaked in warmth and comfort, and to Brian, it felt like seeing colour for the first time. It was a feeling he first experienced when he saw  _him_  that day, an adorable college student that Brian had accidentally bumped into about month ago while running errands for the boss. 

It was an incredibly short meeting, they bumped into each other, he had told Brian that he was incredibly sorry and the two only exchanged a few words between each other before he left. Just a short meeting like that was enough to spark a fascination for Brian, a craving to get to know the stranger more.

Brian did not know what was so captivating about that individual, perhaps it was the accent, or the polite composure, or maybe even the way he was flustered. Brian was well aware that this was probably what some call 'Love at First Sight', in other words 'Superficial Love' or 'Lustful Love', but it wasn't quite like that in his mind, because he wanted to know more than just a pretty face, Brian wanted to know the other's personality, hobbies, habits, interests, he wanted to be important in his eyes, but in order for any of that to happen, he would have to meet this individual again.

God must have heard Brian's prayers, because the next time he saw this individual was about three days later, it was also when he had learned said individual's name, Brooke. However, Brian did not have the guts to talk to him, especially when he had almost always been surrounded by other people, so Brian had always settled with observing from afar. With only a few more coincidental meetings, he was practically able to memorize Brook's daily routine, as well as everything else he had wanted to know about him.

His full name was Brooke 'Machias' Joseph, almost 20 years old, (Surprisingly) American despite having a British accent, 2 years through college for a bachelors degree, Brian had also learned that he was an incredibly serious student. He was polite and professional, yet when around those who knew him better, Brian could tell that he wasn't as cold as he tried to make himself seem and on the contrary, was very sweet. He had an older brother name Coco that graduated from college about a year ago who had offered to house him, but Brooke had declined and decided instead to keep rooming with his current roommates. Things he often does is cleaning, cooking, studying, playing the piano (and sometimes violin), assisting a teacher, and keeping his friends and roommates under control.

He had a habit of humming while he worked and had an appreciation for vintage-filtered photos and music sheets. To Brian, everything about Brooke was precious like a priceless treasure. Brian knew that at this point, he was practically stalking the guy, but it's not like it was an invasion of privacy since Brian has only ever observed Brooke when he sees the other around town (And not when the other was asleep at the dead of night or anything), and besides, no matter how many times he told himself that he would stop and finally talk to the guy, he never could.

Especially now, Brian was tempted to drive off a cliff. He had been  ~~ _stalking_~~ observing Brooke from outside the library. He had a chance, he had a chance to finally talk to him when Brooke noticed him, but he chickened out and booked it out of there the second Brooke was distracted. 

Brian sighed,  _'perhaps, it was best that he never got to meet my messed-up self.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually happy with how the first chapter turned out, though it won't be guaranteed that the rest may turn out this well since I used the original story as a guideline -w-
> 
> So, time for fun facts:  
> 1) Brownie's middle name, 'Machias', is not only a place but also the name of the 'Machias Cookbook', The cookbook for the first known recipe for chocolate brownies.  
> 2) The first brownie recipe made did not use any chocolate whatsoever and was made by a lady named Fanny Farmer.  
> 3) Chocolate and Brownie's last names, 'Joseph', is a reference to Joseph Fry, the man who created Chocolate Bars.  
> 4) B-52's name was a little hard to come up with but I eventually figure something out. His initials are B.F.T, 'F' being the first letter of 'Five' and 'T' being the first letter of 'Two', so in a way, his name means B-52??? I really have no idea if that made any sense -w-'  
> 5) I have no idea how college works, lol. Forgive me if not accurate.


	2. Aid [Black Tea x Milk]

**NAMES:**

_**Milk: Mica Pasteur**_

_**Black Tea: Bella Lapsang**_

* * *

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow, then." The pale girl murmured, her emotionless voice barely above a whisper. Her co-worker gave her a sad smile,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mica." She responded, regretful.

* * *

As she walking home, Mica hums to herself quietly. The cool night air and the 'crickets' produced by the grasshoppers were somewhat comforting to her, well, they were before she hears someone cry out in pain. Freezing, she quickly surveys her surroundings. She couldn't see anyone nearby, at the very least not from where she stood.

"Hello?" She calls out, hesitant, "Is someone there?". A loud crash interrupts the quiet night air and Mica finds herself dashing towards the source of the noise, her long dresses getting caught in various things, mainly twigs and branches, as she runs through bushes. Mica was always known as the non-athletic one in a group of friends, so by the time she reaches the injured person, she is completely out of breath.

Not that it mattered since the sight of the other would have made her breathless anyways.

The injured person in front of her was, in fact, a lady, possibly a little older than her. She has dark brown, nearly black hair tied in a loose, somewhat messy bun. Her skin was a delicate ivory, but the sharp look in those lilac eyes tell Mica that she's no fragile lady. She wears a beautiful pastel coloured dress with lace on the sleeves, but what really catches her eyes is the bleeding injury the girl has sustained on her arm. Mica wasted no time to rush to the girl, kneeling onto the grass next to her.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm Mica." She begins slowly, "I heard you cry out and came to take a look. I want to help you, but I can't unless you give me the okay." She explains as her pace picked up in speed.

Despite being injured and in pain, the girl in front managed to crack a little smile that sends Mica's heart pounding.

"Mica. What a lovely name..." She commented, wincing painfully at her wound, "I am Bella. Nice to meet you, and yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to take care of me. I'm sorry that this is how we meet." Her speech is formal and curt, right to the point. Her lips moved in a straighter line. "Are you going to pick me up and carry me? I just want to know beforehand." Bella says.

"Oh, no. Actually, I have my kit right here. I carry it with me all the time." Mica informs as she hastily opens her messenger bag before pulling out her emergency medkit. "This will sting, though. I apologize in advance."

As she begins to carefully clean the wound, Bella clenches her teeth, trying to endure the pain as she slipped out a few impolite words. Mica gives her an apologetic look.

"You're doing great, Miss Bella. I'm almost done bandaging, just a few more minutes."

"Please. Just call me Bella. No need to be so formal." She told Mica as she waves her hand aimlessly. Mica could feel her cheeks heat up a little as she silently begged that Bella could not see her blushing.

"Very well then, Bella. Almost done." She informs.

Within a minute, the injury had been successfully bandaged and the bleeding had slowed down significantly. Mica begins to put away her materials as stares at her.

"Mica, do you have something to write on and something to write with I could borrow?" Bella politely ask,

"Y-yes, give me a second." She responds as she pulls out a paper napkin and pen and hands it to Bella. Bella gratefully takes them and begins to carefully, as to not hurt her injured arm any further, write something onto the napkin.

"I'd hate for you to have taken care of me and then we never see each other again." She explains, slowly standing. She presses her hand against the injury and hisses again, stumbling a little. Mica immediately reacted by hovering by Bella in case she fell,

"Will you be okay? I can take you to a proper clinic just in ca-"

"It's alright, it hurts a whole less now," Bella tells her as she hands the other the napkin. "I hope we can talk soon."

Mica watches her walk away. She turns to the paper in her hand to see a phone number messily written onto it.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Bella. I hope to hear from you soon."

Not hearing much of a reply, Mica takes out her phone from her bag and adds the number to her contacts.

* * *

"I'm home!" Bella calls as she entered through her front door.

Silence. Looks like neither of her roommates are back yet. Sighing, she walked over to the couch before flopping onto it and recapped everything that had happened that day.

All that she had been hoping to do was take a walk and maybe visit her friend, that had been what she anticipated to do before some psycho on a motorcycle nearly crashed into her at full speed and if she hadn't dodged, she would have most likely been run over and in the hospital.

Unfortunately, when Bella dodged, she tripped on the side of the sidewalk and crashed headfirst into the bushes, her arm gnashed against a sharp stone. On the bright side though, she got the chance to meet an incredibly cute and shy girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> 1) Milk's last name is a reference to Louis Pasteur, a French microbiologist who had conducted the first pasteurization tests in 1862 for milk.  
> 2) Black Tea's last name, 'Lapsang', is referencing to the brand(?) of the very first black tea made during the Ming Dynasty in China, Lapsang Souchong.  
> 3) Yes, the 'Psycho on a motorcycle' is indeed a flustered B-52 who can't sort his feelings out.


	3. Confrontation [Chocolate x Coffee]

**NAMES:**

_**Coffee: Codie Bentz** _

_**Tiramisu: Teresa Beccherie** _

_**Chocolate: Coco Joseph** _

**_Black Tea: Bella Lapsang_ **

* * *

"Psst, Codie."

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"That guy who always comes here is starring at you," Teresa whispers as she pretends to busy herself with the cash register. Codie didn't turn around but to see whether it was true or not, he placed both of his hands at the bottom corners of the menu's wooden frame. He tilted it a bit to the right then two the left, as if he were straightening it. Looking at the glass pane, he could see a faint image of his reflection, as well as what Teresa had been talking about.

This man was a commoner here, came almost every day for a cup of coffee, tea, or some other drink sold at the cafe at exactly 9:00AM, one hour after the cafe opens. He looked about Codie's age but was still taller than him. His skin was a dark brown, a colour that matched nicely with his long hair, the same colour as dark chocolate. Today he had been wearing caramel boots, black jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a crimson fedora on his head, colours that contrasted with his eyes, a clear sky blue.

From the reflection, Codie could see that the man had one hand around the handle of a coffee mug as he took a sip from whatever liquid was inside, his eyes were looking at the back of Codie's head with such intent, almost like his eyes could burn anything they looked at, yet they hold no malicious intent, he knew that look however, it was a look of interest.

Codie let the frame go as he picked up a rag and began wiping the glass displays.

"Is... he always looking at me like that?"

"What do you mean by 'Like that'?" Teresa quietly asked.

"I mean, have you noticed anytime before where he stared at me like... a lost puppy?" Codie replied in a similar hushed tone.

"Not that I've noticed, it's the first time I've caught him staring at you for so long." She explained. Codie hummed in thought, before asking his next question.

"Are you sure it's me he's staring at? Maybe he's staring at you or something else around this area."

 "There really isn't anything interesting to look at over here aside from the menu and I doubt anyone would look at one for so long." She responded quietly, "But I can go and ask if he wants anything else to drink so we can see if he keeps staring at you or not?"

"Good idea." I agreed as Teresa grabbed a nearby notepad and left the cashier. Codie continued pretending to clean the display cases while stealing a few glances through the glass's reflection.

Even though Teresa was talking to the man who for the most part made eye contact with her, the two co-workers did not fail to notice how he reluctantly paid his attention to Teresa at the beginning and how quickly he switched his attention from her to Codie once the order was taken. Teresa left the order at the kitchen counter before pretending to help Codie clean.

"Maybe you should talk to him and ask what's up." She advised quietly, "You can do it when you deliver his order!" Codie hummed for a moment.

"I don't know, Teresa. What if it was just a misunderstanding?"

* * *

"Okay, how did you convince me to do this again?"

"Well~" Teresa said in a sing-song, "You wanted to be certain about his reason~ And besides, wouldn't you normally talk up any attractive person you see?" 

"Touché" Inhaling in and out, Codie mentally prepared himself to confront the man and made his way towards the table. He thought about Teresa's words and couldn't help but realise that she had made a valid point, he WOULD have taken any opportunity to chat up an attractive individual, yet why was he nervous now? He's done this many times before, both men and women, yet what was so different about this individual that it made him nervous? Was it the fact that in a way, he had made the first move? No matter, Codie had already reached the table.

"Sir here is your order," Codie said in the most lively voice he could muster, after saying the same line so many times, he had quickly gotten bored of it. The man flashed a smile at him as Codie placed the mug in front of him.

"Thank you." He tells before taking a sip. Codie takes a deep breath, _here goes nothing!_

"So... I saw you starring and-" Before he could even complete his sentence, the man's eyes widened as he made a small choking noise. Codie was prepared to react accordingly but the man stopped him, raising his hand up as a gesture for 'A Moment'.

"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to stare-!"

"I-It's fine!" Codie quickly reassured, "I was just curious to why." He finished. Codie had been hoping for an answer, but it seemed like the other was just far too embarrassed to respond properly, so instead, Codie had decided to change the topic.

"My name's Codie, you?" The man looked at him with wide eyes, but they quickly shrunk back to their normal size as he smiled.

"Coco, pleased to make your acquaintance~"

* * *

"Bella?" Teresa asked her roommate once she got home that evening.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you injured?"

"Uhh..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Faaaaaaaacts!!!~:  
> 1) Coffee's last name is based on Melitta Bentz, the one who invented the Coffee Machine.  
> 2) Tiramisu's last name is a reference to 'Le Beccherie', the restaurant that was owned by the man who claimed to have made Tiramisu.  
> 3) I have no idea how I did it but I made at least two characters seem yandere without meaning to.  
> 4) I legit had no clue on how I should have ended this chapter ;-;


	4. Sweet Treats - Pt 1 [Napoleon Cake x Pastel De Nata]

**NAMES:**

_**Napoleon Cake: Napoleon 'Mille' Feuille** _

_**Brownie: Brooke 'Machias' Joseph** _

_**Bonito Rice: Bon 'Richi' Edo** _

_**Pizza: Pista Esposito**_

* * *

 

"So why are we here at this cafe again?" a college student with fluffy brunette hair asked as he leaned back in his chair, the two front legs lifting off the floor.

"Napoleon, be careful, you could fall over and hurt yourself as well as break that chair." Warned Brooke, not even looking up from the book he was reading. Napoleon grumbled but obliged as he let the two front legs of the chair fall back down.

"Although Napo made a good point," started a black-haired male wearing an oversized hoodie with cat ears, "Why exactly are we here?"

"Well," Brooke began as he inserted a bookmark into his book and closed it, "Napoleon, Bon, do you two remember that time I proposed to invite another roommate?"

"You were serious about that!?" Napoleon quickly asked.

"Yes."

"How come?" Bon asked, not upset, but merely curious.

"We are going to need someone who can work to earn money to pay for rent, even the extra shifts I'm doing are barely enough to pay for all of our rent," Brooke informed as his gaze shifted from the other two to Napoleon only.

"Hey!" He said loudly, raising his hands in exasperation, "I don't even understand why they fired me for not labelling an EMPTY ketchup squeeze-bottle-thing!" he huffed as he crossed his hands. Brooke merely sighed as a small smile crawled its way onto his face.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for singling you out, Napoleon."

"Who knew Subway could be so serious..." Bon commented while rubbing his chin with his fingers, a small grin plastered on his face. "Anyways, you were planning on inviting another roommate, what's the progress on that?" He asked. Napoleon's face shared the same look of curiosity as he looked at Brooke. Said male gave the two a satisfying grin.

"About two days ago, I had found a guy about our age who had been looking for someplace to move out of his older brother's house so I decided to ask him if he wanted to live with us. We are here because we need to interview him to see if we'll all be satisfied with our new roommate." He explained.

"Can you tell us what you know about him?" Napoleon asked,

"Well, his name is Pista, he recently moved here from Italy and I had briefly met him at school, him and I are learning the same thing." He told, "His brother is probably only a few months older than Coco, and has been housing him since he first arrived, the reason why Pista has been looking to move out is unknown to me, however."

"When will he move in?" Bon asked as he began petting the stray cat that had approached them during Brooke's monologue.

"At the end of the week, about an hour after classes are over." He informed, "By the way, Napoleon, when we get back home, can you clean out the spare bedroom? I have a shift at the library in about an hour, and I do believe that Bon has to go work as well." Bon confirmed Brooke's claim and Napoleon groaned,

"Alright, but I want sweets in exchange."

"I had just bought a box of pop tarts this morning, It's in the upper cabinet next to the sink."

"Sweet!"

"So, what does our new roommate look like?" Bon asked. Where an answer should have been was instead the sound of a chair being pushed back and the sight of Brooke getting up.

"You'll see soon, I'll be back." Was all he said before abruptly leaving the table. Napoleon leaned onto the table and sighed.

"Why did we decide to sit on one on the outside chairs, it's so hot!" He complained. Bon decided to ignore him in exchange for observing the cafe. He had never been to this one before,  _'Satan's Coffeehouse'_ , it had quite the extraordinary name. The outside housed tables decorated with swirly white patterns as well as a few potted plants resting against the wall. The front of the cafe was a large window so you could see inside. The floors were tiled in a light beige colour and the walls painted a light caramel colour that looked alive thanks to the way the light bounced off them.

Tables packed the entire room, yet aside from the workers, the place was quite empty, only 5 or 6 customers were there. As he scanned the inside of the building, his eyes come across a familiar face.

"Hey, Napo, isn't that Brooke's brother?" He asked, directing his finger towards the man inside. Napoleon raised his head and looked,

"That's Coco, alright." He confirmed,

"Whose that guy he's talking to?" Bon asked pointing to the blonde waiter with circular sunglasses. He was aware that Napoleon and Brooke knew each other since elementary school and had practically met all of Brooke's family and friends as well as his family's friends. He wouldn't be too surprised if Napoleon knew who this was.

"No idea." That surprised Bon, "I've never seen him before, must be a new friend." He finished, Bon let out a hum.

"Alright, we're back! Sorry we're late!" Came Brooke's voice. Both Napoleon and Bon directed their attention towards him and noticed a new face standing beside Brooke. The guy was only a little taller than Brooke, hardly noticeable. His eyes were a bright cyan and part of his blonde bangs was tied into a braid.

"Bonjour/Hello." Napoleon and Bon greeted,

"Ciao!" Pista cheerfully said as him and Brooke took a seat at the table. "I'm really glad you guys are letting me live with you!" He continued. His facial expression was the epitome purity and happiness. "My name is Pista Esposito!" He introduced.

"My name is Bon Edo"

"And I'm Napoleon Feuille! But call me Napo!" Napoleon cheerfully greeted, "Since we'll be living with each other for a while, can you tell us more about yourself?" He asked.

"Well..." Pista gave himself a moment of thought, "I'm Italian, I currently live with my big brother, I'm 20... I like cooking." He listed off, counting his fingers as he thought.

* * *

 

 "I have a question." Bon said once Pista hadn't continued his growing list in half a minute, "How come are you trying to move out of your brothers home? Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious. I know Brooke also moved out of his brother's house but it's basically because, at the time, the guy couldn't find a job. In short, I'm curious." He finished. In almost an instant, both Brooke and Bon could feel a slight change in the atmosphere, just like Pista's height compared to Brooke, hardly noticeable. The air felt a little... tense?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for *Rainbows everywhere* Fun Facts!:  
> 1) Napoleon's middle and last name is a reference to how Napoleon Cake is also known as 'Mille-Feuille' (As well as 'Vanilla Slice').  
> 2) Despite Napoleon Cake being made in France, it is extremely popular in Russia.  
> 3) Bonito Rice's human name initials (Excluding the last name) is B.R, which can also stand for Bonito Rice.  
> 4) Bonito's last name is the name of the Era (Edo Era) where most of the Japanese lower-class began eating Bonito Rice (It was originally rice for cats ;33)  
> 5) Pizza's last name belongs to Raffaele Esposito, the man who was given credit for creating the first modern pizza, also known as 'Pizza Pie'.  
> 6) I have no idea why I decided to make Brownie, Napoleon, Bonito Rice, and Pizza roommates, but I just did.  
> 7) Chapters 1, 2, and 3 all took place on the same day, the events happening in the order of 3, 1, 2. This chapter takes place a day later.  
> 8) This chapter was taking a while to write and it ended up a little longer than I thought it would be so I decided to just screw it and make this chapter in parts.


	5. Sweet Treats - Pt 2 [Napoleon Cake x Pastel De Nata]

**NAMES:**

_**Napoleon Cake: Napoleon 'Mille' Feuille** _

_**Brownie: Brooke 'Machias' Joseph** _

_**Bonito Rice: Bon 'Richi' Edo** _

_**Chocolate: Coco Joseph** _

_**Pastel De Nata: Pascal 'Nate' Jerónimos-Maria** _

_**Pizza: Pista Esposito** _

* * *

_"I have a question." Bon said once Pista hadn't continued his growing list in half a minute, "How come are you trying to move out of your brothers home? Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious. I know Brooke also moved out of his brother's house but it's basically because, at the time, the guy couldn't find a job. In short, I'm curious." He finished. In almost an instant, both Brooke and Bon could feel a slight change in the atmosphere, just like Pista's height compared to Brooke, hardly noticeable. The air felt a little... tense?_

* * *

 

"W-Well..."

"Hey lil bro," A voice interrupted. Pista looked at the source to see a young man, leaning against Brooke's chair. From the similarities between their facial structure, hair colour, and eye colour, he's pretty sure those two might be related and judging from what the man said, he's probably Brooke's older brother.  "Who's your friend?" He continued, nodding his head towards Pista.

"This is Pista Esposito, starting next week, he will be our roommate." Brooke introduced. From the way he took in another breath, Pista assumed he was going to say something else, but apparently, Napoleon beat him to it.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke's brother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who was the guy you were talking to?" Napoleone asked. No response.

"Coco?" Brooke asked. Still no response.

"Anyways..." Brooke's brother, Coco, finally said after a pregnant silence, "There a selling a bunch of treats, 50% off."

"SWEETS?!" Napoleon immediately asked, surprising both Pista and the cat on Bon's lap.

"Brother, please don't change the subject," Brooke said. Coco ignored him however and instead leaned towards Napoleon and whispered something in his ear. Next thing the other three knew, Napoleon shot up from his chair, punched Coco's shoulder, and excitedly walked inside.

"What was that about?" Pista asked.

"The guy selling those treats right now is also the one that baked 'em, I just told Napo that the guy was cute."

"Was it the guy you were talking to earlier?" Bon asked.

"..."

"Brother-"

"Nope."

* * *

"Woah... This look so good..." Napoleon mumbled as pressed his face close against the glass, starring at the treats in awe. The desserts within the display case looked like a piece of art, the cake itself looked delectable, the frosting was smooth, and decorations complemented the look of the treats. There was an assortment of desserts in store, Cupcakes, Cookies, Eclair's, Brownies, a Napoleon Cake, and an entire tray of Egg Tarts... or, Pastel De Nata's more accurately.  _'I kinda want some of those...'_ Napoleon thought.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" A monotonous voice asks, in a way that made the question sound more like a statement. Napoleon began to speak as he looked up,

"Yeah, can I get-"He finally notices the guy in front of him "Five..." his brain short-circuited. Tall, long brunette hair, light salmon-pink eyes, "Pastel de... Natas?" Napoleon was in the mood to punch himself in the face because he could feel his face noticeably heating up because by god, this guy was attractive and Napoleon had a feeling that the other four were watching. Napoleon knew that Coco would mercilessly tease him for how gay he looked right now, not because Napoleon was straight, but because Napoleon was the Duke of Gay Land.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the others...** _

"Oh dear god, Napoleon's not doing so good."

"I can't tell whether this is sad or funny to watch..."

"Glad to know I'll be living in a Gay-Friendly area... I'm tempted to laugh, but that would be kind of mean."

"Don't feel bad, kid, I always laugh when I'm teasing Napo about his raging gayness."

* * *

_**Back to Napoleon...** _

"Um..." ' _Shoot! Coco wasn't kidding when he said the guy was hot!'_

"Are you alright? Your face is completely red." He told. Napoleon mentally took a deep breath.

"Y-Yeah, I-It was just really hot outside and I guess I just wore too much l-layers of clothing." Napoleon managed to stutter out. God, he wanted to find the nearest dump and throw himself in there, but at the very least it wasn't an obvious lie since it was pretty hot outside and he had on a red jacket over a zip-up vest. The guy in front of him was blatantly studying his face and after what felt like an eternity, he finally grabbed a pastry box and began placing the treats in there. Napoleone was tempted to turn into a gooey puddle of nervousness, but that would have been really embarrassing.

"So... I heard that you were actually the one who made the treats," Napoleone said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm, yeah. I'm currently on my last year of college for culinary arts." He told before handing the box to Napoleon, "That would be $25." Napoleon gave him the appropriate amount of money.

"Thank You." And reluctantly, started making his way out the door. He wished he got to talk to the other more but something in him told him to just walk away, so he did.

"W-Wait!" Napoleon turned around to see that the guy had run out from behind the cashier and towards him. When he finally stopped in front of Napoleon, he took a deep breath before slowly saying the next sentence, "My name is Pascal, you?"

"Napoleon, but everyone calls me Napo. it's nice to meet you," he responded a little slow.

"Um..." Pascal mumbled, a glint of nervousness in his eyes, "I-I would really like to see you again and... do you think you can come by again tomorrow?" He asked. Napoleon didn't know how to react, he obviously wanted to, yet he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth, so he nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Soooooooo... How did it go?"

"Well-"

"Congrats on not peeing yourself!"

And what is that suppose to mean!? I don't pee myself!"

"Coco told me otherwise."

"D*MN IT!"

"Guys, guys, let us all just calm down."

Napoleon rolled his eyes as he ignored teasing comments from both Coco and the newcomer, Pista, and opened the box of treats. The Pastel de Nata's were the first things he noticed, the little slip of paper being the second. As he picked it up, his hands trembled a little as he read it. ' _Numbers... Specifically a-_

_-A PHONE NUMBER!?'_

"Can I have one of those egg tarts?" Napoleon heard Pista asked.

"I-I... guess..."

"Is that a phone number?" He then heard Coco ask.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts~:  
> 1) Pastel de Nata's last name is a reference to the Jerónimos Monastery in Santa Maria, the place where it was invented.  
> 2) Pastel de Natas were invented by monks.


	6. Competition [Red Wine x Steak]

**NAMES:**

_**Red Wine: Reza 'Winter' Sette**_

_**Steak: Stephen Salisbury**_

_**Gingerbread: Ginny 'Brea' Windsor** _

* * *

 

The tip of a fencing sword was smacked loudly against the empty bench space beside Reza. He stopped tying the laces of his fencing shoes and looked up. As he did so, his face immediately scrunching up in disgust as the sight of Stephen comes into his vision.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Reza asked bitterly. He had never liked Stephen, in fact, he hated the guy as much as he hated the heat, in other words, a lot.

_~~Although he wasn't too sure where the hatred for the heat originally came from, maybe it was from sunlight, something else he despised greatly. Or it could be because he dislikes sweating, outside of sports, of course. Or perhaps, it was because of Stephen himself.~~ _

"I want a rematch!" The other demanded, annoyed.

"Oh?"

"I absolutely REFUSE to let you be the winner of our last match!" Stephen grunted, obviously pissed.

"I don't know..." Reza sneered, noting the band-aid on Stephen's cheek that was the result of the of their previous fight's aftermath, "I would hate to hurt a poor injured animal." Stephen clenched his teeth at this and grabbed the collar or Reza's fencing uniform,

"Watch me put you six feet below the ground!" He loudly spoke.

_~~Reza never could understand why there was this suffocating aura of heat around Stephan. Wherever it came from, he knew one thing, he hated it.~~ _

* * *

 

The glares thrown between Reza and Stephen were as sharp as a sword and as deadly as a nuke. This was a normal activity ever since both Reza and Stephen joined that fencing class. The two always sparred with each other, it didn't matter who would win since, after that match, the loser would then start a physical fight with the other and demand a rematch the next class.

_~~What would piss Reza off~~ ~~even more~~ ~~was when the aura around Stephen would somehow get hotter whenever he got flustered, nervous, angry, etc. It especially happens when someone Stephen respected greatly was around.~~ _

"You two better not kill each other once you're done." A young voice called from the side. Ginny was both Reza's and Stephen's friend as well as the mediator between the two and the youngest member of the fencing class. Currently, Ginny was seated on one of the benches with her helmet resting next to her as she watched her two friends ready to murder each other.

"Depends." Answered Stephen,

"We'll see." Replied Reza. Ginny sighed but cracked a smile anyway. 

"Are you two ready?" She asked loudly.

"Ready!"

"Ready."

"Alright then." She began, "On your marks..." The silence between those words was deafening, an eternity felt like it passed by before Ginny spoke the next words, "EN GARDE!" and the fight had begun. Immediately, Stephen advanced as Reza retreated in order to avoid being lunged at by his opponent. While Stephen was recovering, Reza took his chance and lunged at him, the other dodging just in the nick of time.

_~~Whenever someone Stephen respected came, Reza could notice Stephen's eyes light up, his back straighten, and of course, that omnipresent heat would intensify.~~ _

Reza advance towards Stephen as the other retreated, he lunged and missed giving Stephen the opportunity to try and hit him. Reza could feel the end of the sword graze the surface of his mask as he successfully dodged,  _'That was way too close for comfort.'_

_~~It was possibly the most annoying thing he had ever seen. Reza would have rather hit his head against a wall until he had severe brain damage than continue to witness it over and over. Unfortunately for him, since he's stuck in the same class as him and is friends with Ginny who is also Stephen's friend, he is stuck spending more time with Stephen than he could handle, forcing him to play witness to these sights often.~~ _

The cycle of advances, retreats, and lunges continued for intense minutes until one of them finally prevailed.

_~~Maybe that was why he was more irritated whenever the person Stephen respected had left, and why he became so much more bent on riling him up afterwards.~~ _

Stephen unexpectedly lunged forward, catching Reza off guard and successfully hitting him where his heart would have been.

~~_In a way, it was the closest Reza would ever get to have Stephen's intoxicating warmth heat up further because of him._ ~~

"Victory is mine, sweetheart~" Stephen jeered. Reza had enough, he sprinted forwards and punched Stephen in the gut. "D*** IT!" In retaliation, Stephen kicked Reza's shin.

_~~Their relationship was littered with insults, spats, and duels. Even with the fact that he had known Stephen since they were both in daycare and had a whole life ahead of them, Reza didn't see the end of their rivalry coming to fruition.~~ _

"Hey Teach!" Ginny called out, "Stephen and Reza are fighting again!"

"Again!?" The teacher sighed as he noticed the two duke it out and started to make his way towards them. Reza could feel Stephan's heat intensify.

~~_But some part of him foolishly held out, that perhaps one day, they wouldn’t want it like that._ ~~

"Alright, you two!" The teacher shouted, "Break it up!" Stephen and Reza slowly stopped hitting each other and stood up, hanging their heads in shame.

~~_Maybe that’s why he hated the heat so much. It served to remind him what he didn’t have. What he could never have._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS, ARU~!:  
> 1) Red Wine's last name is a reference to 'Fratelli Sette', one of the most popular Red Wine brands in India.  
> 2) Steak's last name is a reference to the first recorded steak in 1897 which was named after James Salisbury, a doctor during the American Civil War, who recommended people eat hamburger three times per day.  
> 3) Gingerbread's last name was inspired by Queen Elizabeth I, who was born under the house of Windsor. The first documented instance of figure-shaped gingerbread biscuits was at the court of Elizabeth I of England. She had the gingerbread figures made and presented in the likeness of some of her important guests.  
> 4) Every piece of dialogue in this chapter that was italicised and had been strikethrough was actually based off a Steak x Red Wine chapter in a oneshot by senpai ChewingstonChew.  
> 5) I had to watch a video about fencing to write this chapter.


	7. Partnership [Spaghetti x Whiskey]

**NAMES:**

_**Whiskey: Winsor 'Akua' Vita-Daniel** _

_**Spaghetti: Spade 'Polo' ~~Esposito~~ Barilla**_

_**Pizza: Pista Esposito**_

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we start this partnership, there is no backing out." The male in front of him warned. It was, of course, a reasonable thing to ask considering that any normal person would have most likely backed out, but Winsor was definitely no normal person. He had done questionable things and choices throughout his entire life, it was just how he rolled.

He was cunning, deceptive, and manipulative, it was why he, a supposedly normal college nurse, wanted a partnership with a gang leader. His job was just to make himself look less suspicious, in reality, he was a man who graduated with a Masters Degree in Science and wanted test subjects for his dangerous experiments.

The partnership was one with a man named Spade Barilla, leader of a small, but dangerous gang. Spade had hair red dyed hair that was washed out enough for Winsor to tell that his hair colour was originally blonde. he was a tall man with eyes the colour of snapdragons. 

The partnership was simple, Spade wanted weapons and Winsor wanted test subjects, so what would happen is that any target the gang wishes to eliminate would get the honour of being the guinea pig of Winsor's latest deadly poison. The partnership was perfect!

"Of course. Never would dream of breaking this off." Winsor replied with a malicious grin, "Now... about your brother-"

"Stay the hell away from him."

* * *

 

 _'Looks like he really is dealing drugs.'_ Pista concluded as he closed his brother's secret compartment behind the picture frame. When he had first found it, he was confused and scared at the sight of drugs, weapons, and client files. At the time, he was frightened that his brother might have been the leader of some gang, but he was just lucky enough to maintain a level head. He had no idea what his brother would do to him if he found out that Pista knew of this secret compartment, one thing was for sure, Pista did not feel safe in this house anymore, it was the main reason he had begun searching for other places to live for the time being.

Yet, a part of him still hopes that it's possibly a misunderstanding, but after checking every time his brother was away, he could tell that his brother, dealt with drugs and weapons. Even so, his brother still meant a lot to him. He was protective of Pista and Pista used to look up to him, they overall had a very great relationship. Even after he got kicked out of the family, Pista's brother did whatever he could to keep in touch. 

Pista wasn't happy with having to leave his brother behind, but he couldn't sleep soundly knowing his brother was probably a gang member. This is why he accepted the offer of rooming with one of his classmates, Brooke, the next day, he was planning on getting interviewed by the other two people Brooke lives with and pray to god he can move in with them. 

Sighing, Pista made his way to his bedroom to pack up the last remaining things he had yet to put in boxes. There were still some things for him to put away, books, utensils, clothing, a lot of things really. Scanning his room, his eyes land on something leaning against the corner, picking it up, his expression turned melancholy at the sight of his flag.

It was something he had made with someone close to him before he moved in with Spade, it was one of the few things he had bothered bringing with him when he left Italy. The pole of the flag could reach from his shoulders to his knees and tied to it with red string was a long triangular flag with red, green, and pale yellow diamond shapes. Pista was so deep in thought that he did not notice the tall male walk into his room until said man ruffles his hair.

"Hey, lil bro." He greets, Pista turns around and smiles,

"Hey, Spade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!!! :DD :  
> 1) Whiskey's middle and first-last name is a reference to his coverup human name in Pizza's backstory, 'Akua Vita', which sounds a lot like 'Aqua Vitae', otherwise known as Whiskey.  
> 2) His second-last name is a reference to 'Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey'  
> 3) Spaghetti's middle name is a reference to how popular history believed that Marco Polo brought Spaghetti to Italy.  
> 4) Spaghetti's last name is a reference to one of the most popular Spaghetti brands in the US.  
> 5) This chapter, timeline wise, takes place the same day as the events of chapter 3.  
> 6) I had zero idea on how to end this chapter -_-


	8. Pickpocket [Boston Lobster x Peking Duck]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current timeline of events is:  
> Ch 3, Ch 7, Ch 1, Ch 2, Ch 4-5, Ch 6, Ch 8.
> 
> EDIT (4/26/2019):  
> I added a little extra part down there :33

** NAMES: **

_**Peking Duck: Peng 'Du-Yang' Quanren** _

_**Yuxiang: Yu-Zhen Sichuan**_

_**Boston Lobster: Boston 'Lobo' Red**_

_**Brownie: Brooke 'Machias' Joseph** _

_**B-52: Brian 'Francois' Talbot** _

_**Milk: Mica Pasteur** _

_**Cheese: Chesney Asiago** _

_**Black Tea: Bella Lapsang** _

_**Coffee: Codie Bentz** _

_**Tiramisu: Teresa Beccherie**_

_**Chocolate: Coco Joseph** _

_**Napoleon Cake: Napoleon 'Mille' Feuille** _

_**Pastel De Nata: Pascal 'Nate' Jerónimos-Maria** _

_**Bonito Rice: Bon 'Richi' Edo** _

_**Pizza: Pista Esposito** _

_**Red Wine: Reza 'Winter' Sette** _

_**Steak: Stephen Salisbury** _

_**Gingerbread: Ginny 'Brea' Windsor** _

_**Whiskey: Winsor 'Akua' Vita-Daniel** _

_**Spaghetti: Spade 'Polo' ~~Esposito~~  Barilla** _

* * *

 

"I'm surprised you're not looking to be a judge, Peng." Commented a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, "With how serious you take justice, I would have thought that being a judge would have been the perfect job for you."

"That may be true, Yu-Zhen, but I would rather take a more active role in the justice department such as a lawyer or police officer, a role that helps prove the innocence in someone or a role that fights for justice, does that make sense?" A brunette male with glasses asked.

"I suppose so," Yu-Zhen responds with a smile, "By the way, what time do we need to be at the theatre again?"

"Hm," Peng gave it some thought, "I believe the movie starts at 1 PM, so I think it would be reasonable to arrive around 12:40, I think." He responds. He lifted his wrist only to see that he had apparently forgotten his watch at home, he sighs, "Hey, Yu-Zhen, I forgot my watch, what time is it?". Yu-Zhen stopped and opened her bag to reach for her phone.

"Well, its-!"

 _ **BAM!**_  

A random male bumped right into her.

"S'rry." The man mumbled quietly as he walked away, Yu-Zhen and Peng watching him, confused.

"Huh."

"Anyways," Yu-Zhen continued, "It's currently 12:00 so we have a full forty minutes until--!?" She suddenly stopped, her face full of shock. Without dropping her phone, she immediately started searching through her handbag.

"Yu-Zhen, what's wrong?" Peng asked, concerned. She stopped searching as she slowly looked at Peng, her eyes wide.

"My wallet, it's gone!" She exclaimed.

"What!?

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered as she began searching again, "I had it earlier when we bought ice cream and I am positive I put my wallet back in my bag..."

"Yeah... I remember too." Peng commented, "Do you think that guy--"

"--Was a pickpocket?" Yu-Zhen finished. Peng didn't respond as he immediately began scanning the crowd, looking for the stranger. Today must have been Peng's lucky day because soon enough, he easily spotted the stranger's long platinum blonde hair. Peng started walking his way as he shouted,

"HEY!" The stranger immediately turned around, his deep red eyes staring in Peng's pale yellow ones. He immediately breaks into a run and Peng is right on his tail. "STOP!"

"PENG, WAIT FOR ME!!!

* * *

 

**Currently with Brooke...**

Brooke stopped running to catch his breath. He knew he couldn't stay out here long, he had to get these papers to the teacher as soon as possible but he just couldn't keep running, why did the printing room have to be in a different building than the classroom? He takes a moment to regain his breath as he begins to walk instead of run. He takes a look around, there aren't many people around and the people that are there are busy doing their own thing, but why does he feel like he's being watched? No matter, he should just go and hand these papers to the teacher.

**Currently with Brian...**

Brian knew he was SO going to get in trouble for stalking a student but he really can't help it. But then again, if he hadn't dropped out of school, he would have been a student too, so...

**Currently with Mica...**

"If you want to talk with her, why don't you just talk first?" Mica's newest co-worker, Chesney suggested.

"But, what do I talk to her about?" Mica asked, looking away from her phone.

"You could... ask her about her day?"

"Hm..."

**Currently with Bella and Codie...**

"How do I start a conversation with her?" Bella asked him. Codie cupped his chin for a moment,

"If you want to be bold, start with a pickup line!" He suggested.

"I am not doing that."

"Hey, Codie!" Teresa called, "Someone left you another bouquet of roses!" She finished as she walked into the room carrying said bouquet.

"A-Again?" He asks, flustered.

**Currently with Coco...**

_'I hope none of them figured out it was me who left those roses.'_

**Currently with Napoleon...**

Napoleon loved the treats that he bought and that was a big fat understatement. But what he loved more than the treats was Pascal himself. He was Napoleon's definition of perfect, cold on the outside but soft and fluffy on the inside. He can bake, cook, he was incredibly attractive, and even though Pascal would refuse to admit it, he tends to be protective of those he cared deeply for. He was really the only thing Napoleon could think of that could ever be better than all the sugar and sweets in the world. Ha ha... he was soooooooo gay -w-

**Currently with Pascal...**

Pascal was baking like he always is, but this time, his mind couldn't help but wander elsewhere. He had recently talked to Napoleon and Pascal couldn't help but internally fawn over how adorkable Napoleon was. D*mn, he was gayer than he originally thought.

**Currently with Bon...**

"His name is Raindrop," Bon said, introducing the cat to the young adult in front of him.

"Raindrop?" He asked as he weakly reached out to pet the calico cat. Bon nodded as he placed the cat on the man's lap,

"I had found him during a rainy day and I thought that Raindrop would be a nice name." He explained. The man hummed as he brushed his fingers through the cat's soft fur.

"It's a nice name."

**Currently with Pista...**

Pista let out a relieved sigh as he taped closed the last box containing the remaining of his things, He was finally ready to move out tomorrow.

**Currently with Ginny, Reza, and Stephen...**

Ginny stared at her two friends suffering on the bathroom floor, Reza hunched over the toilet bowl and Stephen dying in silence.

"Well Stephen, what went wrong?" Ginny asked with partial sarcasm since she already knew what happened.

"Everything..."

"What do you regret the most?" 

"The Easter Party..."

"Heh... I can't believe someone like you... Couldn't handle that hot sauce." Reza taunted as he panted heavily from previously drinking a drink containing the world's hottest hot sauce, something that was originally Stephen's revenge plan that had backfired on him.

"I... Will... Kick you..."

**Currently with Winsor and Spade...**

"So... how did the poison go?"

"Pretty well, it melted his tongue before he could swallow it," Spade responded. Winsor grinned,

"Perfect~"

* * *

 

**Back to Peng and company!!!**

"GOT YOU!" Peng screamed as he tackled the guy, successfully pinning him down on the empty alley's floor.

"D*mn it." The guy cussed, his words muffled due to his face being pressed down onto the floor. Yu-Zhen finally caught up,

"You run  _*pant*_ way  _*pant*_ too fast!" She commented as she tried to catch her breath. Peng didn't pay her much attention however as he leaned in close to the guy's ear.

"I recommend you give back my friend's wallet." He said with a passive-aggressive tone in his voice.

"Or what?" The guy sneered. Peng did not even wait for him to finish before he searched the man's pockets and pulled out his own wallet and opened it. While scanning through the contents, Peng found out that the man's name was Boston. Peng took a quick picture of all the personal information on Boston's wallet and without getting off the man's back, propped up his phone in front of his face.

"Well, not much, really~," Peng said in a sinister voice.

Boston's eyes widened, the guy sitting on him right now had him around his fingers.

Yu-Zhen never thought her friend had what it took to be this sinister... In truth, she was a little afraid... and nervous. Nevertheless, the man grumbled and complied, giving Peng Yu-Zhen's wallet.

"Thank you~," Peng said in a sing-song voice as he got off him. Yu-Zhen observed as the stranger dusted himself off, "Now,  _Boston_ , the next time I catch you committing a crime will not be pretty, I can assure you that." He finished, The strang- Boston, looked at Peng with wide eyes, almost as if questioning how Peng knew his name, but Boston merely turned away and began walking,

"Whatever." As Boston disappeared from their sights, Peng walked up to You-Zhen and handed her her wallet.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Are you always that scary when justice is on the line?"

* * *

 

Boston was pissed, that was somewhat of an understatement. He failed to get away with a simple pickpocketing scheme and got himself sat on by a guy shorter than him, it really wasn't a good day for him. Boston sighed,  _'What am I going to do now?'_  

_**BAM!** _

He smacked into someone.

"I'm really sorry!" The stranger said. Boston quickly surveyed him, the person he bumped into him was a male that only looked a little younger than him. His hair was a short and shaggy red, his left eye was an orange colour, the other one having a scar scratched over it as well as on his nose. The man wore a crimson bandana, a dark green scarf, and an attire the colour of lime, white and grey. Boston didn't even bother trying to pickpocket this guy, he didn't look wealthy at all.

"It's fine." He grumbled. As the stranger walked away, Boston suddenly noticed in the distance a hundred dollar bill on the floor. He walked over and picked it up.  _'Maybe we'll be fine.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!:  
> 1) Peking Duck's last name is a reference to Yang Quanren, the guy who developed the hung oven to roast ducks.  
> 2) Yuxiang's last name is the place where the chef who invented Yuxiang came from.  
> 3) I had a hard time figuring out a last name for Boston Lobster but eventually chose 'Red' to hint to the restaurant 'Red Lobster'.  
> 4) I felt kind of bad about how short the last chapter was so I decided to check in with the other characters as well.  
> 5) Cheese's last name, Asiago, is a brand of cheese from Italy that dates back hundreds of years.


	9. Reunion [Cassata x Pizza]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter being sh*t, school has run me dry and destroyed all the social skills I had left so I no longer have any idea how normal human beings interact with each other.

**NAMES:**

_**Pizza: Pista Esposito** _

_**Napoleon Cake: Napoleon 'Mille' Feuille** _

_**Brownie: Brooke 'Machias' Joseph** _

_**Bonito Rice: Bon 'Richi' Edo** _

_**Cassata: Cassiano Palermo** _

* * *

"How is the unpacking going?" A voice asked as Pista put his last shirt into the drawer. He turned around to see Napoleon standing in Pista's new room, hands in pockets, a smile on his lips.

"I just finished putting away all the essentials, I'll probably decorate another day," Pista informs.

"Looks pretty sweet so far," He complimented as he stepped in, "Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all." He tells Napoleon as Brooke enters the room.

"Sweet." Was all he responded with as he took a look at the few things Pista had placed on his shelf. With Napoleon out of the scene, Brooke approached Pista.

"Pista, the others and I were planning to go to a restaurant to celebrate you moving in, any place you would like to go?" He asked. Pista thought for a moment.

"Do you know a good Italian restaurant?"

"Bon knows a place," Brooke responded, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hey, Pista?" He heard Napoleon asked from the other side of the room, "Who's this with you in this picture?" He said as he pointed to a picture frame propped up at the back of Pista's bedside table. Pista made his way over to it with Brooke right behind him, but as soon as he noticed which photo it was, Pista slid open his drawer and placed the photo in it and closed.

"Nothing important," Pista responded quickly,  _'It's best if this stayed in the past'._ "Anyways, where's this restaurant?"

* * *

"If we take the second turn to the right, the restaurant should the third one to the left!" Bon told as the four of them walked through the mall's busy hall, "It's been a while but I do believe they still have that big white and green sign at the front."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Napoleon exclaimed as he began to run through the crowd.

"Napoleon! Hold on!" Brooke called as he ran after him. Pista tried hard not to laugh,

"We should probably go after them."

"Yeah." Bon simply answered, a smile on his lips as he began to run, somehow dodging pass-byers as they go. Pista tries to follow him but almost immediately loses sight of Bon through the thick crowd.  _'I need to hurry.'_ he thought as he broke into a run-

_**BAM!** _

**-** before quickly bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was-" He faltered as soon as the face of the person he bumped into appeared in his vision. "-going...?" Red hair, an a wide open orange eye and... two scars...?

"Cas?"

"Pista..."

* * *

_Pista was young when he first met him, barely 5 years old. Him and his cousin, Chesney, saw adults neither of them have ever seen before talking with their parents, laughing, smiling. The unfamiliar lady said something to Pista's mother, she had responded happily with something. The man he'd never seen before called someone, a young child, probably only one or two years older than Pista, however, he was at least an entire inch taller than him. He had messy red hair and pretty orange eyes._

_"Pista, Chesney, this is Cassiano." His mother had introduced, "Why don't you be his friend?"_

**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~**

_"Did you have fun?" Pista's elder sister asked as she carefully brushed a strand of hair behind a sleeping Chesney's ear._

_"Tons of fun! Cas is really nice, funny, and he protects me from monsters!" Pista cheered excitedly._

_"Cas?"_

_"That's what I call him. He says he likes it!" Pista responded. His sister smiled sweetly as she patted his head. "Sis? When will he come back?"_

_"I'm sure he will come back soon."_

**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~**

_"CAS~!" Pista exclaimed as he ran to the other, arms wide open, before trapping Cassiano into a hug. Cassiano smiled as he returned the hug._

_"Hey, Pista. Chesney's not here today?"_

_"No, she's too tired," Pista responded sadly._

_"That's okay, we can still have fun! I heard the new park down the street is super cool!" He informed. The 8-Year-Old Pista looked at his friend with eyes full of wonder._

_"Really?! I want to go there!!!"_

_"We can after we ask our parents, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~**

 

_"Cas! I have a gift for you!" an 11-year-old Pista said, excited. Cassiano looked up from his book with a smile._

_"Oh really? What is it?"_

_"Close your eyes first!" Pista told as Cassiano complied. Pista giggled as he took his gift from behind his back and held it in front of Cas._

_"Open them now~!"_

_"A bandana?" He asked, curious._

_"Yep, I thought it would look great on you so I asked Mother to buy it!" Pista cheered. Cassiano smiled and hugged him._

_"Thank you."_

**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~**

 

_"What are you doing out here, Pista?" Cassiano asked his friend as the 15-year-old idly rocked back and forth on the park's swing. Pista stopped rocking, and sighed, he looked as if someone had just kicked a small helpless puppy, this worried Cassiano. He sat on the swing next to Pista and waited for what felt like a solid minute before Pista slowly responded,_

_"Sis... is not doing so well..." Pista felt his eyes burn, knowing that it was an understatement, he wanted to cry so badly but he felt embarrassed to do so in front of Cas. Cassiano hugged him, surprising the small blonde._

_"If you want to cry, then cry." The red-head said gently, "It just shows you care for her... I won't judge." It felt like a pressure had been released off of Pista, as his eyes started to water. He wailed out, his tears soaking into the back of Cassiano's shirt._

_'I've decided..." Cas thought, 'That I will be there for him, for them, every step of the way...'_

 

_**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~** _

 

_"Didn't you hear me? I am NOT going with you!" A pissed-off 17-year-old Pista said, "And for the last time, I'm a guy!" The man that had pinned him against a wall laughed._

_"Nonsense, babe, I know you want to come with me." The drunk man slurred. Pista did not bother to hide his disgust. "Or is it that you have a boyfriend?" Pista's breath hitched, the guy wasn't entirely wrong, Pista was a homosexual, a homosexual in the closet. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mi-" **A fist collided against the side of the guy's face before he could finish.**_

_"Get the f*ck away from him!" An enraged Cassiano yelled as he grabbed Pista's hand and walked away without a moment to spare. "Are you okay?" He asked, Pista almost replied but was interrupted as Cass quickly moved behind him, acting like a shield when they guy smashed a glass bottle onto his_ _face._

 

_**~~~~~ ~~\o/~~ ~~~~~** _

 

_"I'm just glad you're okay," Cassiano said carefully. Pista wasn't convinced. The way Cas spoke was careful and slow, only emphasizing the fact that he was now in the hospital with almost every inch of his face covered under wrapped bandages._

_"Well I'm not, you got hurt." He responded, troubled, "You did not have to do that for me." He continued before biting his lip. Cassiano noticed this and placed his hand onto Pista's,_

_"Years ago, I vowed to protect you. I chose this for myself and, I'm glad that I chose to protect you. I just regret that it won't be forever." He said, whispering the last part. Pista looked at him in the eye,_

_"Are... you leaving?"_

* * *

The confirming silence between them wasn't as disturbing as Pista would have thought, in fact, it was comforting just like a big fluffy blanket.

"Your eye..." Pista found himself say unexpectedly. He was afraid that it Cassiano would have seen it as offensive so he had planned to apologize, by he ended up finding himself being hugged instead.

"Hey... I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!!!:  
> 1) Cassata's last name is a reference to Palermo, the place where Cassata was said to originate from.  
> 2) My ability to write decent chapters have gone down the drain, school is legit killing off all my remaining brain cells and social skills.  
> 2) I was planning on adding a few extra ships, what do you guys think?


End file.
